


Les larmes que tu ne voulais pas

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Tu ne voudrais pas, mais je dois. Par ailleurs, vous allez à un enterrement pour pleurer, mon frère.





	Les larmes que tu ne voulais pas

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Les larmes que tu ne voulais pas**

Où es-tu, mon frère ? Ils t’ont arraché de cet monde, de ton rire, que toujours résonne parmi les murs de _Weasley, Farces pour sorcieres facétieux,_ que toujours a laissé séquelles indélébile dans mon cœur.

Te cherche encore le matin dans le lit à côté de le mien, il serais spontané pour moi te demander ce que tu veux pour le petit-déjeuner, comment si j’étais une épouse acide, qui a besoin d’être adouci, et non ma chair et mon sang.

Mais tu m’as refusée, as préféré rejoindre l’éternité.

Je vois les yeux de Bellatrix se mêler avec les tiens. Maintenant, elle est seulement nourriture pour les vers. Tu es dehors de la misérable terre, dans le bleu.

Maman pleure. Comment tous. Ginny regarde le cercueil, sérieuse comment jamais a été. Tu nous as abandonné, savais que notre univers, ce de notre famille hétéroclite famille ce serait plus gris sans toi. Mais ne t’as importée pas. Qui sait où es-tu maintenant, si tu nous regardes, si ris de notre faiblesse humaine. Je me tais, dans le coin de doleur que m’ai taillé.

Je ne veux pas qu’aucun me voie, jamais pourraient entendre ; non, Fred ?

Tu ne voudrais pas, mais je dois. Par ailleurs, vous allez à un enterrement pour pleurer, mon frère.


End file.
